monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Dance diaries
Setting a precedent for all party-themed doll lines, the Dawn of the Dance dolls are each packaged with a one-day diary. These are printed on the back of the boxes. The mini-diaries detail the hours before the Dawn of the Dance Party. Frankie Stein 7 am: Party day has arrived! This will be my first party ever and I hardly slept at all last night. I grab breakfast and go back to my room. So much to plan! 8 am – 9 am: I read my party invitation, for like the millionth time, while I charge up. 9 am – 10 am: I lay out the really scary cute party dress that Clawdeen helped me pick out at the Maul. I suppose it’s too early to get dressed now. 11 am – Noon: Cleo de Nile cancelled Fear Squad practice today, which is good ‘cause I don’t think I would have been able to concentrate any way. Noon – 2 pm: '''I go over all my stitches to make sure none of them are loose. It would be mortalfying if I just fell apart at the party. '''2 pm – 4 pm: I let Mom fix my hair. She’s actually really good at it and I could tell she wanted to help me. I think she’s as excited as I am. 4 pm – 5 pm: I make Mom leave the room while I get ready. My Dad has the camera all ready when I come out and he’s so surprised he forgets to take a picture. 5 pm – 6 pm: Mom and Dad say I’m absolutely electrifying and I think they may be right. Draculaura 7 am: IT’S PARTY TIME! Turn up the music to get in mood. Turn down the music so father will stop yelling. Put headphones on and turn the music up again. 8 am – 9 am: Call everyone… twice… to find out what they’re wearing. 9 am – 10 am: Call everyone back who didn’t pick up the first two times. 11 am – Noon: Assemble makeup. Separate into Yes, Maybe, and Ooh, «forgot I had that color» piles. Noon – 2 pm: Clawdeen came over and we had an expedition through my closet to find outfits for both of us. We only had to go back two centuries to find what we needed. 2 pm – 4 pm: Fix hair. Apply makeup. Take picture with iCoffin. Start over. Repeat several times to get it right. 4 pm – 5 pm: Get dressed. 5 pm – 6 pm: Ready to get fangtastically funky! Clawdeen Wolf 7 am: Aaargh! I’ve overslept! Of course all the hot water was gone – I was as blue as Lagoona when I finished! 8 am – 9 am: Shave 9 am – 10 am: '''I’ve tried on every outfit I own TWICE and none of them work. I mean, I look fabulous in everything I own, but for this party I need something that’ll totally eclipse every other monster there. '''11 am – 11:59 am: I spend in a total fashion funk – although I do find a new iCoffin app that’ll let me take pictures of vampires. Noon – 2 pm: Draculaura comes to my rescue by inviting me over to go through her closets. 1599 years of fashions to choose from and… SCORE! This outfit will definitely help me get my howl on. 2 pm – 4 pm: I bob my hair and color it to match my ensemble. Don’t try this at home, young monsters… I’m a professional. 4 pm – 5 pm: Shave 5 pm – 6 pm: Put it all together and… look out ghoul friends cause here I come! Lagoona Blue 7 am: Scary epic south swell this morning! Been up since 5am to get in the line up to catch some of that monster double overhead that was rolling in. Next up, a breakfast burrito and a nap. 8 am – 9 am: Nap in the Hydration Station 9 am – 11 am: I was having the most wonderful dream until this mosquito that looked like Draculaura started circling my head while buzzing the same annoying tune over and over. I woke up to Draculaura’s ring on my iCoffin. She left a message that “tall damp and handsome” was going to be at the dance and wanted to know what I was going to wear. Crikey! Got to get a move on it. 11 am – Noon: Baggies and floppies won’t do tonight – need to find just the right look. This’ll do! Noon – 2 pm: Another soak in the Hydration Station – don’t want to go all flaky on my party duds. 2 pm – 4 pm: Called me dad in for some help with the do since he’s a wonder with knots and braiding. This hair style should cause some waves or I’m a mud crab. 4 pm – 5 pm: Get dressed. 5 pm – 6 pm: Beast. Look. Ever! Cleo de Nile 7 am: I have the servants draw my bath while I take my breakfast on the balcony. 8 am – 9 am: I plan my party outfit as I soak – More hot water! 9 am – 10 am: Time for my mani-pedi. 11 am – Noon: The servants bring a light lunch and a selection of fashions for tonight’s party. I am tempted to reject everything, but they do know what I like, I choose an outfit that shall enhance my regal bearing. Noon – 2 pm: My party wraps are applied while I call Deuce and remind him not to be late. 2 pm – 4 pm: My stylist arrives to create a look that shall set me apart from the common monsters that may be attending the party. 4 pm – 5 pm: I call Ghoulia… it takes several calls before she actually gets to the phone, she’s soooo slow, to remind her to leave for the party now so she’ll be there on time. 5 pm – 6 pm: I ready myself for the public adoration that is sure to come. Deuce Gorgon 7 am – 8 am: Why is my iCoffin ringing? Who in their fright mind would be calling this early… “Hey Cleo… nope, I have no idea what I’m wearing tonight. Does it matter?” She called back three more times and hung up just to make sure I knew it did. 9 am – 10 am: Breakfast in front of the TV watching highlights from last night’s pro casketball league. 10 am – 12 am: Skate down to the park and play some pick up casketball. Noon – 2 pm: Skate home, grab lunch and beat the final boss in my latest video game. 2 pm – 3 pm: Shower and call Cleo… several times before she answers. 3 pm – 4 pm: Mom goes by the tailor and picks up the threads I’m wearing to the dance. Yeah, like I really didn’t know what I was going to wear. 4 pm – 5 pm: Get dressed. 5 pm – 6 pm: Totally ready to rock. Ghoulia Yelps 7 am: Awake and weighing the merits of horizontal versus vertical. The aroma of breakfast drifts in from the kitchen and tilts the scales to vertical. I go in search of pancakes. 8 am – 10 am: Listen to a podcast interview with the creators of Dead Fast, Killee Rotley and Ooo-ick Hardeeee, on my iCoffin. They were funny, engaging and seemed to be very down under the earth. 10 am – 12 am: Shower and begin to style my hair. Although creating the right look is rather labor intensive – translation: it is a lot of work – I believe the effort will not be lost on the monster of my intentions. Translation: He will fall head over tombstones when he sees me. Noon – 2 pm: I have assembled three outfits, each have their own strengths and weaknesses. It only takes me two hours to decide. I am quite shocked by this blatant display of spontaneity on my part :P 2 pm – 4 pm: Get dressed. I wonder if getting dressed is easier for Frankie since she can remove her arms and hands? 4 pm – 5 pm: Ready myself for the inevitable call from Cleo reminding me to leave early. Fortunately, I have already arranged transportation with Clawd and Clawdeen so it will not be an issue. '5 pm – 6 pm:'I am now ready to blow the lid off this casket. Category:Doll diaries Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:Draculaura logs Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs Category:Lagoona Blue logs Category:Cleo de Nile logs Category:Deuce Gorgon logs Category:Ghoulia Yelps logs